Pokemon adventure 101
by Lolingbird
Summary: Will is starting on an adventure that will change her life forever. sorry summary sucks, this is my first story so don't be to harsh on the reviews please! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"No! I'm not going!" I shouted as I struggled from my Uncle's grip but to no successes. My name's Willow Nivlo, will for short, today's my birthday and I'm now 16 years old! "You are going on this journey like it or not!" normally people would go out on their Pokémon journey at the age of 12 but not me I prefer to stay at home with Vano, my trusty Castform he's been with me for a long time, and play video games in a dark room hidden from the world.

I was almost always alone my parents and baby sister died in a car crash one night one our way home from picking my sister up from nursery and me from school. After being in hospital for about a mouth I was released to live with my Uncle, Steve. I was only 5 at the time so I was terrified I always hid from him as much as I could. Though it wasn't hard he always travels around he goes to Hoenn and Unova a lot and comes back to Sinnoh every now and then. For my 6th birthday he came back from Hoenn and gave me Vano, this was the time I started to open up to him. Now I love him, and Vano, the most!

"Young lady you will go to Professor Rowan's lab this instant!" Steve was angry now. We've been arguing about this for half an hour now. I punch and kick as much as I can but he's just too strong! Finally I give up, going on a journey may not be as bad as I think it will be right? "Ok, ok fine I'll go just put me down!" He gently puts me down to the ground and I shuffle away to the table and begin eating my now mush cereal. Steve holds up a mirror in front of my face, I instantly know what to do as if he told me telepathically. My short curly ginger hair was sticking out in all directions and black circles were forming under my green orbs. I sprint upstairs and get washed. After I get out the bath room I pull on my white shirt and some green jeans. I brush my hair to the side and straighten it only for it to poof back up into a curly mess, why did it always do that? I put on some green and white trainers and I head back down stairs.

I walk up to my uncle and give him a hug. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if I died or something!" He gave a small chuckle and patted me on the head reassuringly, "Don't worry Vano'll be there, Kira and Kuro are going to be with you!" I stare at him blankly. The thought of Kira and Kuro being together for too long sends a shiver down my spine. They fight whenever they're 10 meters close! Like to monkeys fighting over the last banana after being starved for a week. I push the thought to the back of my mind. We end our embrace and Steve hands me a bag. I give him a confused look. He just smiles, I look inside to see someone potions and Pokéballs. I look up and give him a goofy grin. I finally leave and start to head to the place me and Kira always meet. Under the apple tree!


	2. Chapter 2

The apple tree is at Lake Varity north-west of Twinleaf town, where I live. It's very peaceful there though there's a rumour going round that a legendary Pokémon lives there but that's just some old folk tale. Every day since I moved here I've always came here to relax or play with Kira Leijon, my best friend. Most of the kids in the neighbourhood can't go here considering there is a lot of wild Pokémon and they don't have their own Pokémon to defend themselves with which is a shame as the scenery is fantastic unlike any other I've ever seen! But then again that's not saying much since I couldn't leave town, well until today that is.

I head through the entrance and there was Kira just lying on the ground picking at the flowers with her Pachirisu at her side. She called her Nibbles, kind of a silly nickname but whatever floats her boat I guess. She noticed that I was here and she stood up, she was wearing her red and black striped hoody. She wore a black top with a half grey and half white heart in the middle, she had black jeans and some black and red convers on. She has long brown hair tied in to a low pony tail with a side fringe clipped back with two red clips. She walked over and gave me a hug, she wasn't much taller than me but I felt like I was literally glomped and I was almost knocked off my feat! "Hey Will, oh hey Vano! You guys ready to go? This is going to be great!" she asked excitedly, her optimism was blinding so in response I just give her a simple nod. Next thing I knew I was being dragged by my shirt across the ground. "Hey let go! I can walk by myself you know!" I shouted at her angrily, she knew I hated this but she does it anyway. "We have to hurry before that bastard beats us there! He's so annoying and so full of himself being all 'I have a famous pen pal from the Unova region and I'm awesome' blah blah blah. Though hewewe is pretty cute with his spiky hair an alewsklnd\zl… "She said ranting to herself but I didn't catch that last part I wonder what she said. She dropped me and kept on moving Nibbles not far behind I had to run to catch up with her as she was in a quick jog to get to Sandgem town. Professor Rowan's lab is located there and he's going to give us something important…I think. I'm not sure why we're going to be honest I was hurried out the door before I had the time to ask. I'm positive we aren't just going on an adventure for the crack of it since my uncle wouldn't doesn't care what I do but I can only leave town with a good reason.

After walking a few minutes we finally reach Sandgem town. There were a lot of science/office buildings everywhere! How are we going to find the correct lab? "My dad said it was in the form of a windmill to make Pokémon less afraid of it." She stated with pride. Her dad knew a lot of things he's really smart apparently he was an assistant of professor Oak! Kira really loves her dad, her mom died of cancer when she was too small to remember her much. Her dad for a short period of time went into depression and started to abuse her, he drank a lot and one day and he sliced down her back with a broken glass bottle. She still has the scar to this very day but fortunately her father has come over his depression and now they are living together happily! "There I think I see it over there!" She explained excitedly as she pointed to a far off hill. There stood a giant windmill, though it looked pretty small from where we were standing. We jogged up to it and WOW it was huge! Pokemon were scattering all over the place jumping out windows swinging on trees it was pretty awesome. We stood and stared for a bit and then we walked inside.

Once in we saw the professor. He stood next to an open case that contained 3 pokeballs that held our soon to be new partners! The person who stood next to him was no other than Kuro Vantas. He has blond short hair with eyes are blue as the sky. He was wearing a light blue top with a dark blue jacket. He had black jeans and blue trainers on. Resting on his head was his mighty Minccino; his name was Sollux, shorted to Sol. He got him from his pen pal who lives in Unova, apparently he's coming to visit soon!

"Now children time to pick your future partner!"

**I'd like to do a disclaimer here just in case:**

**I do not own pokemon or Homestuck (I used their last names in here because I was struggling to make some up and I've been reading it lately so oh well :/)**


End file.
